With the continuous progress of the network technology, more and more people use a personal mobile device to listen to music on line or to download audio files to a personal mobile device for subsequent listening. To allow a person to listen to music in a non-disturbed environment at any time and any place, a headphone is becoming an accessory or device that is necessary to a personal mobile device.
To ensure a comfortable condition of listening to music, a person may adjust the broadcasting volume of the headphone to achieve such a purpose. However, some of the known headphone devices only allow a person to make volume adjustment for both left and right ears at the same time, but no concern has been placed on the condition that the hearing capability may be different for the left and right ears, similar to the vision capability being different for the left and right eyes. As a result of such a situation, to prevent damage or loss of hearing, the broadcasting volume must be properly adjusted for different hearing capabilities. However, repeated volume adjustment for the left and right ears separately for each time of use would be very inconvenient and troublesome of the user.
Further, the level of perception of hearing may be different for different persons. Some like high-frequency sound, while the other love heavy base sound. Headphones that are currently known are generally incapable of adjustment that really suits the needs of the users.
Further, when people chat fact to face, the contents of talking may be affected or interfered with by the sounding sounds and are not clearly heard. Oftentimes, people need to repeat what has been spoken for one or more time in order to have each other realize the contents of talk. This causes inconvenience of chatting.
In view of the above, it is now a challenging issue to provide a smart headphone personalization system with directional conversation function and a method for using the system that establish and configure a smart headphone device exclusively for a specific user according to the hearing condition and preference of the user and provide the user with a directional conversation function through the already-personalized smart headphone device.